


Vier Stunden, drei Minuten und zwei Sekunden

by Betelgeuze (Hagebutt)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fehlgeburten, Kommunismus, Komplizierte Scheiße, M/M, Mpreg, aber eher als Metapher
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 11:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20406880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagebutt/pseuds/Betelgeuze
Summary: Eine weitere, unerwartete und unerwartet angeschaute Scherbe aus der traurigen und blutigen Geschichte der Osteuropa. Mpreg als Mittel zur Kritik des Sozialismus in Rumänien.





	Vier Stunden, drei Minuten und zwei Sekunden

Es war ein Albtraum.

Vlad war allein. Ganz allein. Er stand auf Victoriei stradă, der belebtesten Straße von Bucharest, aber die Leute gingen alle unaufmerksam an ihm vorbei. Ihre Blicke schauten durch ihn hindurch, als ob sie den verzweifelten Rumänen im roten Mantel gar nicht registrierten. Aber diesen Ausdruck hatten viele Leute. Sie trugen ihn, von Tag zu Tag, schon viele Jahre, und es sah nicht so aus, als ob sie bald den Grund finden würden, ihn loszuwerden. Nicht, solange Ceauçescu auf seinem Thron im Volkshaus saß und nach allem sich guter Gesundheit erfreute. Ein Rumäne verschwamm mit einer Masse von verzweifelten Gesichtern, als wäre er gar nicht da.

Vlad wurde von innen zerfressen – von etwas Schrecklicherem als der Verzweiflung. Keiner wird ihm helfen! In seinem eigenen Land wird er keinen Einzigen finden, der gewillt oder gar fähig wäre, ihm zu helfen.  
Er wusste, dass seine Leute alles tun würden, um ihm beizustehen, aber nicht heute – in Ceauçescu-Ära – und nicht mit dieser Sache. Keiner würde eine Rat wissen. Immerhin wusste selbst Vlad keinen Rat.

Er hob den Blick und schaute sich die Gesichter der vorbeigehenden Leute an. An allen unterschrieb sich der Regime. Dieser Mann im braunen Mantel dachte sicher nach, wann – und ob überhaupt – kommt sein Bruder aus dem Gefängnis zurück. Und diese Frau mit gekrümmten Rücken suchte nach etwas Kohle für ihre sechs Kinder, in deren Zimmer die Temperatur unter zehn Grad lag. In ihrer Jugendzeit musste es ein schönes Dorfmädchen gewesen sein, das mit seinen schwarzen Haaren viele Jungen bezauberte. So wie das Mädchen im Kopftuch, das ein paar Schritte hinter ihr ging. Vlad stach es im Herzen: er erkannte sofort, was sie quälte. Sie erwartete ein Kind, das sie sich nicht erlauben, aber aufgrund des „Familiendekrets“ auch nicht abtreiben konnte. Das Familiendekret war eines von den grausamsten Verordnungen Ceauçescus. Millionen von Frauen, die eine Abtreibung wollten, mussten sich in die Hände von hinterhältigen Ärzten, Dentisten und Krankenschwestern abgeben und beten, damit man ihrer nächsten „freiwilligen“ Gynäkologieuntersuchung nichts entdeckte.

Vlad taten sie leid. Er verstand, wie sie sich fühlen mussten. Er konnte _viel zu gut_ verstehen, wie sie sich fühlten.

Er fasste sich krampfhaft an seinen widersinnig aufgeblasenen Bauch. Das war wie in einem schlechten Traum!

Er wusste, was mit ihm passierte. Ein Leben wuchs in ihm. Während aber ein von Frau geborenes Kind ein Wunder der Schöpfung ist, von Mann... Vlad ballte seine Zähne zusammen. Keiner darf es erfahren!

Und keiner würde ihm helfen. Dimitar würde es nicht interessieren, es würde ihn kein bisschen interessieren, er würde für ihn keinen Finger rühren. Er wird ihn verlassen, wenn er es erfährt. Und das wäre für Vlad noch das gute Ende, sollte er ihn nur verlassen. Wenn er ihn nicht bei der Securitate meldet.

Vlad knirschte mit den schon geballten Zähnen. Er liebte seinen Mann, er liebte Bulgarien, er zeigte es ihm nie nur. Und jetzt, wo er seine Hilfe braucht, wird ihm Bulgarien ganz sicher nicht helfen. Sie sind nicht durch vertraute Wörter verbunden, sie sind nicht durch Geheimnisse, in dunklen Nächten geflüstert, verbunden. Nur Bulgariens leidenschaftliche Natur, deren Neigung es ist, die Schwächeren unter seine Fittiche zu nehmen, und die _Beziehungsdysfunktion_ – bei dem Wort knirschte er wieder mit den Zähnen – Rumäniens, der sich bereitwillig in seine Umarmungen flüchtete und Bulgarien als jemanden, der ihn immer beschützen würde, annahm, verband sie miteinander. Ein Haus kann man aber nicht auf Sand bauen.

Er ging gegen dem Strom von Leuten. Er brauchte Hilfe, von einen von den verächtlichen, illegalen, ständig besoffenen Ärzten, die... Abtreibungen... durchführten.

Er war immer noch nicht fähig, dieses Wort mit sich zu verbinden – das war doch etwas, was nur die Frauen anging, oder? Schreckliche Frauengeheimnisse, geflüsterte zwischen Freundinnen und weitergegeben von Müttern an ihre Töchter.

Wer konnte ihn beraten? Alle Frauen würden sich nur abwenden, sie würden befürchten, dass er von der Securitate käme. Natürlich. Und wenn sie erfahren werden, dass er ein Ausgestoßene ist, dann würden auch sie ihn verstoßen. Bei den Frauen wird er auch kein Verständnis finden. Er wird durch das Land Rumänien irren, ohne die Erlösung zu finden.

Er war nicht mehr allein, aber dabei so einsam.

*

Vlad wachte auf, klitschnass von kaltem Schweiß. Es war ein Traum! Es war nur ein Traum! _Gott_

Noch heute fühlte er den Schmerz seiner Nation, den der Frauen, die über ihren Körper nicht entscheiden durften, Frauen, die es aber doch versuchten, mithilfe von Stricknadeln und Gebeten zu Gott.

_Was haben wir nur getan?_

Er stand auf, mit zitternder Hand fand er tastend das altmodische Telefon und wählte die einzige Nummer, die er auswendig kannte.

„Dimitar?“

„Vlad?“ erklang eine beruhigende Stimme von dem Sprecher. „Schon wieder? Nichts ist passiert. Es ist vier Uhr morgens. Man schreibt das Jahr 2007. Ceauçescu ist tot. Es ist hinter uns. Und ich liebe dich.“ _Es gibt nichts zu Fürchten._

Rumänien fuhr mit den Fingern durch seinen verfilzten rotblonden Haarschopf. „Ich hatte einen Albtraum, du weißt schon. Entschuldige.“

_Zum Glück nur einen Albtraum._

Dimitars Stimme war so, so angenehm und beruhigend. Jetzt mischte sich der Unterton eines Lächelns darunter. „Kürzlich sah ich in euren Zeitungen einen guten Witz. So einen Politischen, weißt du, worüber ich spreche?“ 

Rumänien gab ein winziges Lächeln von sich. „Ich weiß. Ich bevorzuge 'in den Mund', Dimitar.“

Bulgarien schaffte es nicht, das Lachen zu halten. „Daran werde ich dich beim nächsten Mal erinnern, Schatz.“

Rumänien lächelte endlich breit. Zum Glück hatte er ihn. Seinen Dimitar.

Bulgarien war wie ein fester Fels, an dem man sich festhalten konnte, wenn man, wie ein Ertrinkender, endlich vom Boden des Meeres auftaucht. Sein Verständnis für Rumäniens Besonderheiten und ein Gespür unterscheiden zu können, wann seine Unterstützung nötig war und wann mal einen leicht schmutzigen Witz eingeworfen werden kann, machte von einen wie ihn gerade zum idealen Mann für jemanden so dysfunktionalen, wie Vlad.

Träume sind Träume und Beziehungen gibt es wie Sterne am Himmel: Jede ist anders.

Und Häuser können auch auf dem Sand gebaut werden. Man muss nur feste, gut vertiefte Pfähle haben.

**Author's Note:**

> \- das Abtreibungsgesetz war wirklich derart drakonisch; nachdem ich ein Buch (Rejmer: Dust and Blood) darüber gelesen habe, wollte ich nicht meinen eigenen Augen trauen. Nicht dass in heutigen Rumänien die Abtreibungen zugelassen wären, aber es gibt wenigstens keine solch drastische "Familienpolitik" mehr  
\- der Witz, an den angespielt wird, ist jetzt wirklich etwas problematisch. Ich würde hier trotzdem den Link hinterlassen, aber ich kann es nicht wiederfinden, so sage ich nur, dass der Name "Politische Auswahl in Rumänien" war und der Untertitel "Mund oder Arsch?" läutete  
\- "Vier Monate, drei Wochen und zwei Tage" ist ein Name von einem wirklich guten (und grausamen) rumänischen Film, der sich mit dieser Thematik befasst, daher kommt auch der Name der Geschichte


End file.
